The Loud House: When Louds Collide/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Loud House: When Louds Collide This is currently working in progress. Also make sure to enjoy! Opening Sequence (Nickelodeon Movies intro begins.) Nickelodeon Movies and Paramount Presents. In association with... VeryHD Visual Animation... Based on a TV Series "The Loud House" ''by Chris Savno. '''THE LOUD HOUSE: WHEN LOUDS COLIDE ' (Then, the text fades away.) Part 1: A Loud Beginning! came and greeted the audience offscreen. * Lincoln: 'Oh hello there! Is the camera on? Oh, it isn't. (Turns it back on) Finally! Hello there! You know me as Lincoln Loud! Who has over ten sisters and over twelve people in this house? This is a very special day! Tomorrow I'm going to sixth grade. And it's going to be awesome! And also, after school. I'll be hanging out with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. (yawns) Sorry about yawning. I've been awake since 6:00 PM. And let me check the clock. his clock and it's 8:00 AM. Holy moly! (Runs) Then, Lincoln heard a scream coming from Luan's room. ---- * '''Lincoln: '(panics) What's going on? (Looks at the hole to the doorknob.) Let's see what's happening in there. [The scene views Luan and Maggie, Maggie's friends are watching a horror movie,) * 'Luan: '(screams) Ah! This movie is way worse than my pranks! Please turn it off! (cries) * 'Maggie: '(chuckles) Sorry. But you just signed our contract to see it. * 'Luan: '''Wait? So that wasn't a thirty-day trial for Free Pranks? And for Edge Topic? * '''Maggie: '''You should've seen the back. the contract to the back. (Points on it.) See. * '''Luan: '''Really?! (sighs) * '''Girl On TV: '''I'm being eaten by a werewolf! (screams) Then the scene cuts to Lincoln. * '''Lincoln: '''Geez. I'm glad that I am not involved with that. But wait why is Luan hanging out with Maggie? I'm gonna tell her. (Walks away to his room) Right after they're finished with the movie. ---- (Then. the scene cuts to Maggie listening to Lucy's poems. * '''Maggie: '''So, I heard that you're a person that could predict everyone's future right? * '''Lucy: '''Yeah. That's my second hobby, now do you want me to predict your future or not? * '''Maggie: '''Sure. I could give it a try. Then, Luan ran downstairs. * '''Luan: '''Wait! Hey! Lucy! Maggie and I were finishing the movie! (pulls Maggie.) Come on.. * '''Lucy: '(hums) You're getting a BFF who has a different trait from you. * 'Lisa: '''According to that BFF. It's definitely Lu- (gets her mouth shut by Lilly.) * '''Lincoln: '(gets a message from Ronnie Anne.) Well then. It's time for Operation: Hangout with Clyde and Ronnie Anne at Burpin' Burgers and also finding a shorter name for this. Into action! ---- (Once Lincoln walked all the way to Ronnie Anne. He saw her with a skateboard.) * 'Lincoln: '''Woah! How did you manage to travel from uh... Sorry if I didn't know what's your city called. Anyways, How?! * '''Ronnie: '''One word, Speed. Anyways come along. I'm about to leave! * '''Lincoln: '''Alright then! (Hops on. And then Ronnie skated so fast to Burpin' Burgers.) Agh! Too fast! (Pukes on the sidewalk.) ---- * '''Ronnie: '''You owe me a dollar for puking on the sidewalk. * '''Lincoln: '''Really?! (Then, once they arrived at Burpin' Burgers.) * '''Clyde: '(surprised) Oh. You came in ten seconds. Honestly, I thought you're gonna drive. I-I meant Lori driving you there.. * 'Lincoln: '(sighs) Let's just go in. (They went inside.) ---- * '''Cashier: '''Welcome back to Burpin' Burgers! * '''Ronnie Anne: '''Can I order a- * '''Cashier: '''Before you finish your sentence. I have to give you a warning, don't go to the tables. They're all wet. I highly suggest doing the "To-Go Order." * '''Clyde: '''Alright then... Can I order an extremely burping burger, please? * '''Lincoln: '''And I'll take the Burping-Mix Burger and also three sodas. * '''Ronnie: '''And I'll take the Rad-Burping Burger. * '''Cashier: '''Alright. Your food will be ready in ten minutes. * '''Ronnie: Finally. I've never eaten in here since when I was seven. * Clyde: '''Wow, your parents are really strict about eating burgers. (Then, after ten minutes. They finished their food.) * '''Ronnie: Yummy! The burgers are so tasty. * Lincoln: 'I'm gonna throw my food away. It's been like almost seven in a half minutes finishing that. (Stands up and walked towards the trash bin.) (Clyde and Ronnie Anne did the same thing. But suddenly there was a wet floor in front of them.) * '''Lincoln: '''Woah! over * '''Ronnie Anne: '(confused) Huh? What's going on? (Trips) Agh! (They fell over, then the cashier was waiting for them to leave.) * 'Cashier: '(disappointed) Get out! (facepalms) I told you guys that after you purchased the food, go back to your homes. * 'Ronnie Anne: ' (disappointed) Yeah! (punches the cashier on the guts) * 'Cashier: '''Ouch! You're permanently banned! * (They got out of the restaurant.) * '''Lincoln: '''I can't believe that the cashier is a jerk! (Then, Lynn's team came to Burpin' Burgers after winning a football game.) ---- * '''Lynn's Team: '(singing) Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! We are number one! It's time to go Number 4! Eating burgers and burping em'. Let's go! * 'Cashier: '''Welcome to Burpin' Burgers! How may I help you on this finest day? * '''Lynn Jr.: '''Can I have a strawberry milkshake, please? And also, I would love to get every single burger in here for my team. * '''Cashier: '(sighs) The last customers already ordered the last meals. Sorry. * '''Lynn Jr.: '''Alright teammates! Let's practice in here! * '''Lynn's Team: '''Yeah! (Then, they trashed the place. Then one of the teammates got injured to the wall.) * '''Kayla: '''Ow! My Leg! (Touches her knee) Owwwww! * '''Cashier: (groans) * Lynn Jr.: 'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Kayla. (They are leaving the restaurant.) * '''Cashier: '''That settles it.. This store is closing until by the next five months! ---- (Then the scene cuts to Lincoln's Room.) * '''Lincoln: '''I had the worst day ever! I'm gonna sleep until school begins! Ugh! (muffles under the pillow) What is going on?! (Lincoln slept until Lana wakes him up a few hours later.) * '''Lana: '''Lincoln? Please be awake. (Sniffs) I can't believe that Mom and Dad haven't been here for four weeks. * '''Lincoln: '''Oh no... that's terrible. Come here, Lana.. (gets tired) I can't. sorry. You have to deal with it. I don't know their whereabouts for a few weeks ago. But don't worry. We'll eventually find them. (sleep) (Then. after two hours. Lola came in.) * '''Lola: '(sniffs) Lincoln... Please help me with my pretty pageant's championship. * 'Lincoln: '''I can't Lola. * '''Lola: '''Sorry about interrupting your sleep. I won't do that again. Goodbye Linc. (Closes the door.) Part 2: Saturday Events! (Five days later.) (The scene cuts to Lola and Lana playing their medieval playtime.) * '''Lola: '''Now, go fight some wars for me. (Lana rides with Charles to fight the plushes. Then, Lori & Leni was calling a family meeting.) * '''Lori: '''Alright everyone, since Mom and Dad have been missing in action. We decided to spend our Saturday. To the beach! * '''Everyone: '(cheers) * 'Lisa: '''I call dibs on the sandcastle! * '''Everyone: '''Dibs! (Then, they drove to the beach. Then, Lori's phone started to ring.) ---- * '''Phone: '(ringing) * 'Lori: '''Hold on a second. Leni, you drive. (Picks up) Hello Bobby! * '''Bobby: '''What's sup babe, guess what? The bodega was ranked #2 in the selection of "Bestselling Stores"! * '''Lori: '(gasps) Really? That's so close to the Mall's spot! * 'Leni: '''Wait. Are we going to the mall? * '''Lori: '''No. Anyways I gotta call you back. (Lori's head speaks.) So.. Looks like someone doesn't want to talk with-- (Lori replied with) No I don't. It's just that I'm going to the beach with my family. ---- (The scene cuts to the Louds playing on the beach.) * '''Lincoln: '''Do I really have to play sand mummy? * '''Lucy: '''Yes. Because sand mummies are supposed to be a male. Lana, get ready with your bucket of sand when I'm finished. Got it? * '''Lana: '''Got it! (chuckles) This is gonna be so fun! * '''Lucy: '''Ahem. Dearly beloved, Lincoln Loud. He only lived to be a hundred years old. But he lost everything from his eighty's. Now Lana does the honors. (Lana spilled the sand to Lincoln's Hair.) * '''Lincoln: '''Oh come on! Seriously Lana? Not funny! * '''Lana, Lucy: '(laughs) ---- * 'Lola: '''Can you guys (shouts) shut up! I'm in the middle of an interview. (Then the PPC (a.k.a) The Pretty Pageant Crew came to interview Lola.) * '''Charlotte: '''Hello there Royal Woods! My name is Charlotte P. And I'm interviewing the prettiest girl on the beach. Lola Loud! around to Lola. So Lola, how do you feel about losing the pretty pageant championship? * '''Lola: '''It's okay... I guess... It's not like my coach decided to not make me practice. (sniffs) You'd understand how it's like l-l-losing! (cries) (barfs) * '''Charlotte: '''Ew. Nevermind, this girl doesn't deserve to win. Yuck! Let's get out of here crew. ---- (Then, they drove away.) * '''Luna: '(disgusted) That isn't cool Lola! You just barf-ed on my ax! * 'Lola: '(disgusted) I feel like I'm gonna die.. (barfs) I should've never said l-l... I cant. I'm really sorry. * 'Lisa: '(laughs) Lola, you barf just for saying lose? That's significant to hear. Because your barf increases your body to approximately %72 of losing your.. You would've understood what I'm about to say, Street name. Pretty. * 'Lincoln: '''Oh man! I should've had just made Lola practice! (Then, they left the beach. Meanwhile, in the car.) * '''Luan: '(checks her watch) Oh no! I totally missed the second movie! * 'Lynn Jr: '''What second movie? * '''Lori: '(laughs) (talks to Bobby on her phone.) Yes, Bobby, I would go to the dance with you Saturday Night. Wait a second. You're bringing in Ronnie Anne with you? * 'Lincoln: '''Wait what?! * '''Luna: '''That's bogus, dude! I'm talking about how Lola barfed on my ax! * '''Lola: '''I said I was sorry! * '''Lucy: '''I've never had any problems with the little incident back on the beach. * '''Lori: '''Congratulations being on the Mall's spot Bobby! * '''Leni: '(gasps) We're going to the mall?! * 'Lori: '''No Leni. * '''Leni: '''Oh come on! Why do you even hate the mall! (cries) * '''Lori: '(sighs) The mall it is. But before we'll go in. Let's just take like a ten-minute break. By going to our house. Man, I've never got an experience without seeing Mom and Dad for a whole total month. Where are they?! ---- (The scene cuts to the spa. Then it views the bedrooms, With Lynn and Rita packing their bags inside.) * '''Lynn: '''This is the best vacation ever! * '''Rita: '''Without the kids bothering us all the time. * '''Lynn: I agree, honey. ---- (Then, it cuts to the house.) * Lincoln: 'So here's the thing. We each get a note about a little something. Never mind, I'm actually lazy to do that. * '''Lola: '''Oh Lana... * '''Lana: 'like a dog. Yes? * 'Lola: '''Here's your treat for fighting some wars for me in the morning. * '''Lana: '''Bark! * '''Lola: '(yawns) How about tomorrow we'll go to the mall? * 'Lori: '''Sure, I'll tell Leni about this. Leni. Leni. I don't mean to spread the bad news but- * '''Leni: '''Are we gonna go to the mall 24/7? * '''Lori: '(facepalms) No Leni! * '''Leni: Oh. Sorry about that. ---- (Then, Lincoln and Lucy grabbed Lola and Lana. And went upstairs to put them into their rooms.) * Lucy: (quietly) Lincoln, this is really not the best idea. (Lincoln glares at Lucy) * Lucy: 'What? I'm not doing anything bad to them. (Lincoln sighs) * '''Lincoln: '''It’s kinda funny that you’re dark, and helping them. *'Lucy: 'I’m only doing this for a contest. *'Lincoln: 'What contest are you participating at? *'Lucy: 'Uh... I don't know... I only just wanted to do this because I-... I'm getting tired of being dark and creepy. *'Lincoln: 'That's okay... Sometimes everyone changes their traits. *'Lana: '(snores) Fight it! Hops! *'Lincoln: 'Just put them in their bedrooms okay? *'Lucy: 'Alright then. (Lincoln and Lucy puts the twins in their bedrooms) * '''Lucy: '''There. We already put the twins in their beds. So, what now? * '''Lincoln: '(thinking) Hmmm... I'm gonna catch some Zs. * 'Lucy: '''Okay... Part 3: In The Loud House...? (The next day timecard) ---- *'Lynn: 'Alright, this isn't funny anymore. *'Luan: 'What? My jokes? *'Lynn: 'No! You've been hanging out with Maggie all week. Care to explain? *'Luan: 'Well... Um... *'Lynn: 'She's emo for Pete's sake! And you're hanging out with a goth?! What is wrong with you? *'Luan: 'Look! I.. I-I don't have time for this! (Luan leaves the room) *'Lynn: 'Well, good luck hanging out with a goth! *'Lucy: You do-? *'Lynn: '''Mind your own business wannabe! *'Lucy: Sigh, whatever. I tried to be nice. (Lynn crossed her arms) ---- *'''Lynn: Anyways, I have a game practice to attend to. I'll see your butts later. (She runs away.) * Luan: Meh, she's just jealous. *'Lucy': I know, Luan. *'Luan:' Well, she does have a point there! (laughs) at the laser pointer Get it? *'Lucy: '''Sigh... (Leaves) ---- *'Luan: (sighs) I remember when we first met... (The scene cuts to a playground. When the six-year-old Luan was showing a trick) * '''Young Luan: I'm spinning as a rollercoaster! (laughs) (Then, a six/seven-year-old Maggie watched her as Luan does her final performance.) * Young Maggie: Wow, t-that's the most beautiful talent I have ever seen. (Maggie claps as Luan's final performance ends) *'Young Luan:' Huh? I've never seen anyone applauding to my performances before. *'Young Maggie: '(gasps) (Then, young Maggie ran away while the flashback ends) * Luan: '''(sighs) The good ol' days.. Now, it's just a piece of paper... * '''Lola: Would you mind Luan? I'm busy with my pretty pageants. * Luan: Well... Why won't you ask Lana? She's hanging out with her pets right now. (Then, the scene cuts to Lana hanging out with her pets.) * Lana: 'Aww... I missed you guys too! (Laughs) *'Charles: (barks) (The scene cuts to Luna's room.) *'Luna: ' Who's ready to get''' rockin'! *'Lilly: '(laughs) (speaks gibberish) Me!, show me! *'Luna: '''Alright then, I'm gonna sing a song about all of you guys! (The scene cuts to Lynn's practice.) *'Coach: 'Alright everyone, I know we could win the all-star soccer game! We just have to depend on it! No matter what happens. We'll win. You could say that to Lynn! Right everybody? *'Ashley: '(sighs) I'm actually done with Lynn. She is the spotlight on our team, meanwhile. The others are just a shadow of her. Can't you see you guys? Lynn is playing us like fools! Let's comp;ete this game together without Lynn stealing our turns! *'Lynn Jr: Oh, I see. You are just afraid that I'm gonna hurt you so bad Ashley! Let's do this! (Lynn started to beat up Ashley, meanwhile the other team manage to win.) *'The Other Team: '(cheers) *'Coach: '''You lost your team, you lose your privileges. lynn her red card. *'Lynn:' Whaaa...' What'd i even do? *'''Coach: You beated up one of your teammates. *'Lynn:' She was trying to make everyone— *'Coach': I'm sorry loud, but this is for your own good. *'Lynn: '''Fine, go ahead. Tease me! I don't care. I hate being in this team! (Lynn leaves the team) '(The scene cuts to Lincoln walking to the sidewalk.) *'Lincoln: '''I'm glad that i'm not occupied with my sisters for now. This day couldn't get any worse— (Someone appears right behind Lincoln, but Lincoln was looking at Rusty all beaten up and getting brusies.) *'Lincoln: 'R-Rusty?! What happend to you? *'Rusty: 'H-He b-beated m-me u-up.. *'Lincoln: '''Who...? (Again, someone appears behind him) *??: Hello, Lincoln.. *'Lincoln: '''Uh oh. (The unammed male beated Lincoln up. Then, Luan was looking at them.) *'Luan: '''Oh boy, looks like he's playing the beats for a punch! (laughs) Get it? Seriously, i should do something. (gasps) I got it! (Luan took her bucket of water and then she used fire inside it, then she dropped it to the bully's face.) *??: Huh..? (screams off-screen) *'Luan: '''Looks like you’ve been— Lincoln bleeding Lincoln! *'Lincoln: 'I-I’m doing fine, thanks for saving my butt out there. *'Luan: 'You’re Welcome, by the way. Wasn’t that bully Nathan? *'Lincoln: 'I guess so... Plus, who’s Nathan? 'Part 4: For A Loud, To Be Proud or Not (Five days later..) * Lincoln: '''Oh, hey Ronnie Anne! How‘s the weekend of staying in Royal Woods? * '''Ronnie: It's cool. To be honest, it feels nice to be here. It reminds me of the good ol' times. Am I right? (touches his nose) * Lincoln: 'Yeah, anyways.. How is your family doing? * '''Ronnie: '''Uh.... yeah.. (chuckles neverously) They're fine. * '''Lincoln: '''Okay...? Anyways I'll see you. (waves) Goodbye. * '''Ronnie: '''Bye.. (The next day) *'Lisa: 'So Lincoln, your homework's main source is describing how the main character uses his so-called personality to use it for his own life. *'Lincoln: 'Pretty weird that this is what my homework is. Is the teachers brains gone wild or something? *'Lisa: '(chuckles) Oh Lincoln.. Sometimes your brain is really good at humor. But yeah i have to agree. Anyways it's Saturday and it's like 8AM I should maybe get my REM sleep so goodbye. *'Lincoln: 'What is with everyone saying bye all the time? I mean yeah it happens but this is just to weird to even question that. (Lincoln then went downstairs and eats his cereal until Luan and Maggie threw his ceral bowl and milk away.) *'Lincoln: 'Hey! What was that for? Also Luan, what is she doing here? *'Luan: 'We're going to the mall in the afternoon and we're gonna go to Edge Topic. *'Maggie: 'Don't you even dare mention that store. It's corny as heck, loud. Maybe more corny then your brother minding our business. *'Lincoln: 'Oh shut up Lucy 2.0... (thinking) What am i saying? It's like when i wake up early i'm a huge jerk. *'Maggie: 'Ugh, loud.. Let's get outta here before your older- *'Leni: 'Did i hear the word "Mall"? Can i come, can i come!, can i come! *'Maggie: 'Sorry loud, but this is a very, very.. big, deep, no... (Meanwhile with Lynn.) *'Lynn: 'Okay Lola, Leni.. I need your help.. Bleh, can't believe i'm sayin' this.. *'Lola: 'Sure, what's your issue? *'Lynn: 'I have a soccer game tonight and my coach recommended me to change my hairstyle.. So i'm convincing you guys to help me- (Then Leni ran and got her tools for hairstyles. And then she came back and started immediately) *'Lynn: 'Uh.. are you guys sure about this? *'Lola: 'Yes and.... done! *'Lynn: 'It's the same exact hairstyle i have everyday? What's the problem? *'Lola: 'Oh, nothing me and Leni thought that your ponytail is great on point. *'Lynn: 'O-okay..? Meanwhile, i have a game to attend to. (In the nighttime, Lori drived Lynn and Lincoln to the beach) *'Lori: 'I'm gonna stay at the beach for a while, but only to meet Bobby's worker. So have fun for a while. *'Lincoln: 'Alright, Lori. Catch you later. (notices a Ace Savvy comic book) Is that..? an Ace Savvy comic book rare edition? I didn't knew they were still printing those! '('Then Lincoln ran to get the comic book, until Nathan appeared right behind it and punched him in the face) *'Lincoln: '(gets punched) Ow......! Who did that- Nathan.... *'Nathan: 'Oh, hello there Linky Minky.. I was just about to give you this Ace Savvy comic. Here. (takes the comic book and puts a liter fire in it) Here you go. *'Lincoln: 'Thank you- Wait a whole bun bun second.. You bulied me last time and now your being generous? Something's off.. *'Nathan: 'Yeah, you're right.. Something's off.. '('Then he punches Lincoln in the eye and then he got knocked out until several minutes later Lynn woke him up.) *'Lynn: 'Linc.. (shouts) YOUR HAND IS ON FIRE! *'Lincoln: 'OH MY... (gets rid of the comic book.) *'Lynn: 'Something's been happening over here ever since i was relaxing. What happend? *'Lincoln: 'There was a guy i met like a few days ago, and he knew Luan. But then he beated me up and- *'Lynn: 'That's enough information... (grabs her baseball bat) We gotta knock the sense out of him. (grabs Lincoln) Come on. (Meanwhile with Lori and Bobby's worker in the same beach where Lynn and Lincoln are.) *'Lori: 'So regarding me and bobby's marraige, how much money does it cost to buy Bobby's tux? *'Bobby's Worker: 'We are currently working on the money and tax on it, so our current status for the marra'ige 'and the tux is currently on devlopment. *'Lori: 'How is that possible.?! Doesn't it take like, (muttering) i don't know.. more then 3 months! *'Bobby's Worker: 'Maybe for other marraige gonvers.. but for me.. '('The worker then turns around to Lori and it reveals to be Flip) *'Flip: 'It will cost ya'... *'Lori: 'Flip..?! I thought you were sued for your company? (Flip then slaps her) *'Flip: 'You're such a idiot.. I was sued of course for pirating money but i evenutally got out of it without payin'.. I was in prision, yes. But i escaped by using my good ol' axe. Then i got out and then disgusied as your boyfriend's marraige gonvener. *'Lori: 'Nice story, nice story... But can you expect this! (She runs away, meanwhile with Lincoln and Lynn at the beach, Lincoln setted up a trap and pulls the strings) *'Lincoln: 'Are you sure this is a good idea? *'Lynn: 'Better then just hitting him with a baseball bat when he is expecting it. So here's the idea, you will be the distraction and you start pulling the string and then he trips over it and then BOOM! I'll knock him over with my bat. So any questions? *'Lincoln: 'No...? *'Lynn: 'Good. '('Lynn then sighted Nathan walking thourgh the trap.) *'Lynn: '(shouts) Now! (Lincoln then apporaches to Nathan and makes animal noises and he brought the ace savvy comic book with him and then he puts a banna on it.) *'Nathan: 'Hey! That took me a fortune to get that comic book! (runs to him) Why you little.. (jumps and then Lynn knocks him with a baseball bat.) *'Lincoln: 'Is he gonna be okay? *'Lynn: 'Yeah, he's gonna be fine.. Yadyaya.. Now let's get Lori and get the heck outta here. I'm about to be late for my game. 'Part 5: The Loud's Turn ' (The scene then cuts to Lori parking Vanzilla at the parking lot and then she and Lynn and Lincoln left the van.) *'Lori: 'Have fun guys at the game, meanwhile I gotta eat some corn dogs. (Lynn and Lincoln then went to the soccer game. And she apporaches to her teammates. And they're glaring at Lynn.) *'Lynn: '(smiles nervously and waves) H-Hey team.. I'm here. *'Coach: 'What are you doing here, loud? I thought i gave you a red card which means you lost everything you had on this team. And that means your banned. From any type of field we played at. *'Lynn: 'Look, I know i made a huge mistake.. Like a huge one. But i just had to give it all and treated my teamates like trash.. I only did that so that we can acomplish it all... Together.. So what do you say team? Can i come back, i promise in my whole life i will never treat you like rats.. *'Coach: '(sniffs) T-That was.. p-pretty s-sad.. O-Okay Lynn.. You can come back to the team. But make sure you can do your best..! *'Lynn: 'I will not disappoint you coach! (Then, a timecard appears as the text is shown saying "Several Minutes Later" and then it turns back to normal where Lynn was losing, and everyone was jeering) *'Coach: '(facepalms) (mutters) I should've never hired you in the first place, loud.. (shouts) LOUD, YOU'RE OUT! FOR THE REST OF THE GAME AND MORE GAMES. NOW SIT. (Lynn then sits with Lincoln on the visitors bench) *'Lincoln: 'So, how is it going? *'Lynn: 'Pretty terrible, without my rough team spirit, i'm nobody.. And i can't do anything without it. I can't even tell my team what corner or spot what they are directed to.. (cries) I don't even know anymore! *'Lincoln: '(pats on Lynn) Hey, Hey.. It's alright. I think i have the best solution that might fix it all. *'Lynn: '(stops crying) R-Really? How? *'Lincoln: 'How about you start acting like your rough team spirit and go on the field and spread it! *'Lynn: 'B-But everyone would just start being angry at me.. Lincoln, i appearciate your support.. But i cannot do this. No matter what happens. It would start getting worse. *'Lincoln: 'I understand that, but you can't just give up. Your a loud, and louds cannot give up. Louds colide and it forms a determined soul. And your Lynn Loud. And I know that Lynn Loud can do anything with sports. *'Lynn: '(sniffs) O-Okay, I'll try! Thanks, Lincoln... (Lynn then hugs Lincoln and then she runs to the coach.) *'Lynn: 'Hey Coach! I need to talk to you! It's really urgent! *'Coach: 'What is it this time, loud? If you're gonna make that speech again, then you are not gonna convince me again. You hear?! *'Lynn: '(sighs) Okay, listen.. I haven't been showing good play.. And that's because i didn't want you guys to hate me.. I wanted to get rid of my rough team spirit so that i could play easily with you guys but i guess that didn't work out in the end huh.. *'Maya: 'Lynn! I understand... But why did you have to play like a new player? *'Unammed Teammate #5: 'Yeah, we loved your rough self! *'Unnamed Teammate #2: 'Although, you weren't like the redeeming one. You were still our pal. So it's okay to be rough. Even if you hate it. *'Lynn: 'From now on, i'll be rough.. but not in violence.. *'Coach: 'Okay loud, your back in.. again.. You'll be playing..... now! (The montage starts where Lynn was kicking the ball real hard in her net. And then she kept scoring until the game was over.) *'Everyone: 'Woah.. (cheers) *'Coach: 'You did it Lynn! I knew i could count on you! *'Lynn: 'Wait, didn't you lose faith in me once i was acting like a new player..? *'Coach: 'Nah.. (winks) I just knew.. (Lynn and Lincoln then starts walking out of the field.) *'Lynn: '(punches Lincoln) You know, Linc. None of this would've happened if you gave out that advice! * '''Lincoln: '''Yeah, you're welcome for saving your butt out there. I just had to say that to save your career. *'Lynn: 'You know, you might be weak. But your caring is tough! Anyways, thanks for everything none of this wouldn't been possible without you. (punches Lincoln again) *'Lincoln: 'Wait, where did you get that football from? *'Lynn: '''Oh, did i forget to mention that i have a football game at 10. Like the nightime 10. So see ya. (punches Lincoln again (2x)) (Meanwhile at the mall with Luan and Maggie.) *'Maggie: '(facepalms) Ugh, loud! Edge Topic is for geeks who doesn't know a sense of humor theme is. *'Luan: '''You might think from the outside, but what about thinking from the inside.. (opens the door) (Then, they went inside and Maggie heard a background music) *'Maggie: 'What kind of song is that? A love song, a rap song? It better be about the deperssing age of being in Middle School with no life at all and no respect of- *'Luan: 'Woah there, easy tiger. Just calm down.. *'Maggie: 'Fine, whatever.. So what are we doing here when there is no empolyee available around here. So i have a real question real quick. How does it feel to break up with, Benny. *'Luan: 'Honestly, i felt like i was out of prision. Because i was being ignored by him! Every single time i tried to talk to him he would be like, "Not right now." or he'll be like "Sorry, do i know you?" So i decided to break up with him and he said "I don't even know who you are, wait are you Luan or something? Sorry our time is up. It's horrible just like you.. i'm not even joking." So that's why. *'Maggie: 'Woah.. *'Luan: 'I know right, doesn't it feel like that you're being ignored by the person of your dreams? *'Maggie: 'No, i meant that look at these! (points at a pacakge full of vampire stories) These stories are sick! I know i'd hate myself saying that but since none of my "mystery friends" aren't here. I guess i could say it. This is sick! I guess I have an interest in this store after all. Isn't that right Luan? Luan? *'Luan: 'Yep! Pretty awesome! We could take them... Don't worry I work here so it's free! expect for the fact that I have to use my internet password. Since I have a famous blog. *'Maggie: 'What the freak? You still have your blog, i thought you retired? *'Luan: 'Have i ever mentioned that i retired? Because pretty much... I didn't. *'Maggie: '(yawns) It's early in the morning, it's about to sunrise.. We should maybe take the bus to go home.. *'Luan: 'You do have a point there unless if it's pointing at you! (laughs) Get it! because I have a laser pointer? No? I guess not... Okay, fine let's go. 'Part 6: A Discovery For A Friend ('The scene then cuts to where Luan and Maggie was sitting on a bench waiting for the bus to arrive.) * '''Maggie: '''H-hey, loud.. I have something to say.. * '''Luan: '''Proceed, but hurry up. It is about to rain. * '''Maggie: '''Okay so, remember when i first saw you back in second grade when you were doing your performance outside the park, and when i ran away. I saw a flag that represents your name. So, i've been hiding it since and since we're here.. *'Luan: '(gasps) I-It's m-my birthday pride month comedy flag! That is what got me to do my humor in the first place! My dad once told me that you can joke a rainbow for your birthday! If it weren't for this flag.. I wouldn't been a person.. I would be a nobody! Thank you Maggs. * '''Maggie: '''Ugh, loud.. You know that i hate that nickname, right? Just call me my actual name, Maggie.. (Then, it starts raining and the bus came. Then the two walked in and sitted down. In the bus, we see Lucy and Rocky in a seat) *'Rocky: 'That was the best sleepover, ever! Eh, Lucy? It is way better then hearing my brother's snoring. I feel like a dead soul within' me. *'Lucy: 'Same here, i cannot be rested without Lynn's snore too. *'Rocky: 'Is that a piece of your paper? I'll grab it. *'Lucy: 'No, i will! (Then suddenly, they touched hands.) *'Lucy: '(blushes) Let's just keep it in that one spot. *'Rocky: 'Heh.. Okay. (Then, with Luan and Maggie.. Luan was about to fall asleep and lands on Maggie's head.) *'Maggie: '''(speechless) I, um- uh.. i.... uh..... You know, this actually feels comfy, like a lot. *'Rocky: '''Now, that's what i call.. spending time together.. *'Maggie: U'gh, Rocky.. Get outta my business before i throw this knife at you.. *'Rocky: 'Okay, okay, just calm down and also.. we have a message for you. It's pretty urgent. (Rocky then shows Maggie the letter and then a timecard appears as it says "Nighttime Hour" then, Maggie was knocking on the door.) *'Lisa: '(opens the door) Oh, you should be Luan's best friend.. Magg. *'Maggie: '(facepalms) How many nighty times do i have to remind her, that my actual name is (shouts) Maggie! Not Magg. I don't live thorugh surfing or something. Like if.. (Then Lisa covered Maggie in a bag and the scene turned black for three seconds until it cuts to the basement. Where we see Maggie tied up to a chair and we see Lola and Lana in the left corner) *'Maggie: 'Why am i here exactly? * '''Lisa: '''To collect intel data from your DNA to see if you were effected by Luan. *'Maggie: '...And why do you want that? *'Lisa: 'Recently, you were hanging out with Luan and that's odd and strange.. It is rare to see a comedian with a goth. That is just weird. So any questions before i use my brain-tap machine? *'Lola: 'Yeah, questions! (kicks Maggie's leg) You better have one of em' bucky-o or me and you will have a problem, you hear goth girl? Man, she's creepy. *'Maggie: 'Yes, i have one question.. Do any of you stupid knuckleheads including the baby think this whole "me and Luan hanging out thing" is a big matter. So my question is, does it matter. Because it doesn't.. Man, Luan is right. This family does go deep thourgh businessess. *'Lana: 'Oh, shut up Magg. (Laughs) Hey, hops can you fart on her for making an insult to us? *'Maggie: 'FYI, that was not an insult. Also i swear if you get that thing close to me, that frog is dead meat. Including you.. (Lisa then uses her brain-tap machine to go inside thourgh her DNA) *'Lisa: 'L-Let's see here.. that connceted DNA must mean that it has memories of Luan! (Then, Lucy and Rocky came downstairs) *'Lucy: 'Um, what is going on here? *'Maggie: 'Can you and your dirty husband get me out of this place? Your sisters are really annoying me.. (Then after she untied Maggie, Rocky left the house but Lucy stopped him.) * '''Rocky: '''L-Lucy, I have to show you something... Ever since we had a crush on each other.. I decided to create something special for you, really special... (Then Rocky showed a tiny case to Lucy, and then Lucy blushes) *'Lucy: '(blushes) H-How did you know, i liked... you know.. that? But how? *'Rocky: 'I don't know, but i think it's perfect for you. Part 7: A Loud Morning The scene cuts to early in the morning in the garage, as we see Luan and Lana talking. *'Luna: 'Woah, dude. So Maggie kept your pride month birthday flag that has been missing for years..?! That’s wicked and it’s so cool! *'Luan: 'Yeah.. Come to think of it. Maggie does have a good side in her, even if she doesn’t admit it. Well, i’m about to leave to have breakfast with her. It was nice chatting with you. *'Luna: 'Alright then! See you! Also if you two are.. y’know. Me and Sam and You and Her can go on a double date? *'Luan: '(chuckles) C’mon! She’s not my girlfriend. *'Luna: 'You guys literally have a crush on each other, mate. Just admit it! I saw you yesterday at the public bus snoring at each other’s faces. *'Luan: '...Alright! I admit it, I have a crush on Maggie. And here’s why... So basically ever since Benny dumped because- Meanwhile with Maggie. *'Maggie: '(yawns) Well that was a horrible night. Being questioned at Luan’s sisters about our “recent hangouts” and heck, science toddler even managed to get her DNA. Creepy... I like that, but they were so annoying. Then, Maggie’s Mom came. *'Maggie's Mom: Hey Maggie, how's everything going? Let me guess. Suffering? *'Maggie:' No... I-I just feel like I just had a great time. With me and Luan at Edge Topic. And on the bus too. What's that feeling called when you feel like yourself. *'Maggie's Mom:' Sweetie, that's called "being happy" And that's good for you and me. It makes an experience throughout life if you keep using that emoting. *'Maggie:' (sighs) Thanks, mother. I'm kind of happy I have a mother that is supportive. Her mother then pats her on the back. *'Maggie's Mom:' I'm glad to hear. Also, I almost forgot! Get ready for the mayor's election party today. We have only three hours. *'Maggie:' ...And you ruined it. I'll be downstairs waiting for time to pass it. She then walks downstairs to the living room. *'Maggie:' (grabs her phone) Let me just text Luan for a second... And I'll get the flag. Meanwhile with Luan and Luna. *'Luan:' So Luna, since you really support our bonding. Why not come to our hangout later tonight? We'll be in a concert. Heavy Metal to be exact. *'Luna:' I thought Heavy Metal wasn't your thing. *'Luan:' Well... Maggie just texted me she got first dibs on taking us at the concert since I brought her to Edge Topic. *'Luna:' Makes sense and by the way, some of Sam's friends will be there. Should we make a visit? *'Luan:' Sure! I'll let her know! Part 8: Rock N' Drool The scene then cuts to where see Lucy having a dream. *'Lucy:' Sigh... It's been nearly three months since I've been trying for so long to escape from this tower. But there's no way out. I wish the kingdom would've accepted me as the dark queen. *'Edwin:' Don't worry, Lucy. Someone might save you right now. *'Lucy:' Thanks for your enthusiasm. But the chances of that happening is unlikely. *'???:' ...Not unless if I do something about it! *'Lucy:' Huh? Wait a second. Is that Prince Rocky? We then see Rocky trying to use seven types of trampolines for Lucy and Edwin to jump on. *'Rocky:' Jump guys! It's the only way out of that tower! *'Lucy:' O-Okay... Come on Edwin, it's time to make a breakout. *'Edwin:' Oh joy. At least I don't have to eat bricks for dinner tonight. Then, they jump safely on the trampolines. *'Lucy:' Thank you, Rocky, for my gratefulness to you. I will able to make you a better person in need to help others besides me. *'Rocky:' I know that there is a lot of people who need help. But I think you're the one that deserves it all... *'Lucy:' (blushes) Stop it, you're making me blush. Suddenly, the dream was immediately over when she heard a knock. *'Lucy:' Sigh... Why does my dream always conclude with a loud knock? She opens the front door. *'Lucy:' Oh it's you, well... What are we waiting for? Let's get started! *'Haiku:' I've never been this happy ever since I became a goth. They walk upstairs to Lucy's Room. *'Haiku:' Lucy, are you sure this is a great idea? Summoning immortal species can lead to danger to all of us. *'Lucy:' Haiku. I'm a fortune teller. I know this is going to be successful. *'Haiku:' Just making sure. Because do you remember last time? We managed to summon a bat. *'Lucy:' ...And that bat is named Fangs! Haiku. I wouldn't say this but please, be confident for once and understand that this is going to end well. *'Haiku:' (sighs) Alright then. Let's do this! Meanwhile with Lincoln, Clyde, Lynn and Ronnie Anne. *'Lynn:' Now listen up, newbies! Since four of our teammates were injured during the big game against the Knights. I have decided to add the four of you to be on my team, temporarily. Now is there any questions? *'Ronnie:' Real quick, when will the game start? I only have a few days before I have to come back into the city. *'Lynn:' (chuckles) Oh silly Ronnie Anne... We are playing the game on your city! *'Ronnie:' Really? That's so cool! Lincoln, Clyde. Do you know how to play football? Lincoln and Clyde stare at each other. *'Lincoln:' Well, uh...I played football once since my parents forced me to do something that doesn't involve indoors. *'Clyde:' There was that one time where- *'Ronnie & Lynn:' (sighs) We have a lot to learn. The scene then cuts to where we see Maggie holding up a small flag. *'Maggie:' (groans) Ugh, worst party ever. I wish something good would happen... Suddenly, she gets a call from Luan. *'Maggie:' Hello Luan... (gasps) It's at 2 hours and you're inviting one of your sisters. That's fine I guess. She hangs up. *'Maggie:' ...Right after this person pauses his speech. *'???:' ...And I promise Royal Woods will be the best town yet! *'Maggie:' Ugh... 2 hours later... *'Luna:' (sighs) I can't believe it's almost starting. Besides, it's nice to see you two bond. *'Luan:' Yeah, I can't believe this all started with practicing my career. We're going to be the best of friends. *'Luna:' There she is! Maggie gets out of her mother's car. *'Maggie:' Alright guys. I'm here. So are we ready to- (sighs) Rock...? *'Luna:' Of course brah. I'm going to guarantee this will be one of our best nights ever! Come on girls, let's carry that heavy metal! Luna then walks inside the building. *'Maggie:' (whispers) ...Now I see why you invited her along. She's full of spirit. *'Luan:' Well. That's Luna for you! The scene cuts to where we see the trio inside the building. *'Maggie:' (shouts) What's taking this line so long?! *'Luan:' Ita not for us, it's for the people that's seeing Smooth Jazz. I guess Deer Al' Rich is back in his career. *'Maggie:'' Oh, explains why. *'Luna:' You got good taste in music, brah. The scene cuts to where we see the trio in the concert. *'???:' Are you ready? *'???:' We've been waiting for such a long time to get back into Heavy Metal. Without ado, let's do this! The concert begins. Part 9: Bondings of Two Category:The Loud House Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete